An electrical grid is an interconnected utility network for delivering power from suppliers to tens of thousands or millions of consumers. The electrical grid generally supports electricity generation, transmission, and distribution and includes multiple power plants operated by one or more suppliers, a transmission and distribution system, and many loads of the end user consumers. A grid operator will coordinate the supply of power on the grid to approximately match the overall load. Grid operators use a variety of ancillary services to achieve the balance of generation and load. The regulation ancillary service is the fastest-responding and most valuable service and offers the grid operator the ability to remotely control generation (or load) up and down within contract limits.